Tregua de Navidad
by Albagarnie
Summary: "Fanfic para el Reto Concurso Navidad" Desde Erebor, los enanos ven que los hombres en Valle están celebrando una fiesta...


**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction, participa en el Reto Concurso Navidad."**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**Cuando me llegó la invitación de este reto, hace cerca de un mes, al principio pensé que no participaría, que no se me ocurriría nada. Pero esa misma noche se me metió la música de Cascanueces en la cabeza, me puse a pensar y diseñé casi todas las bases de esta historia. Claro que luego pasó por cambios, sobretodo después de ver la tercera película, pero así fue como se originó.**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?<p>

Fili no era el único de los enanos que se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo en Valle. Su hermano, sin ir más lejos, estaba asomado a la gran puerta junto a él.

Allí estaban los hombres de la Ciudad del Lago, los que habían sobrevivido a la desolación. Llevaban días instalados ahí, en frente de Erebor. Aún no habían hablado con ellos, Thorin no les había dado oportunidad, pero había una tensión entre ambos lugares, y todos eran conscientes de que pronto estallaría.

Sin embargo, ese día había algo distinto. Desde la montaña se veía, cómo los hombres habían adornado con pequeñas antorchas y luces los edificios de Valle, subía el humo de hogueras cómo si estuvieran cocinando hoy todos los animales que habían cazado para subsistir; la pequeña nevada que había caído esa noche, que solo había blanqueado los tejados y algunas aceras, más que hacer que la gente se lamentara por el frío, parecía estar incluso… divirtiéndoles. Se podía ver a los niños corriendo por las calles, a los hombres adornando, incluso algo de música podía llegar a escucharse.

Y los enanos no encontraban explicación alguna para esto.

-Creo que sé lo que ocurre –dijo Bilbo, que se encontraba paseándose y asomándose por ahí. Los dos hermanos se giraron a la vez hacia él-. Bueno, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre esto –bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos, rememorando-. Es una fiesta que tienen los hombres, en esta época. De hecho en la Comarca tenemos una en el solsticio de invierno, por las mismas fechas. La de los hombres se llama… navidad, creo.

-¿Navidad? –Fili frunció el ceño, a él también le sonaba haber oído hablar sobre esa fiesta.

-¿Cómo es? –preguntó Kili.

-Por lo que sé, siempre ha sido una fiesta familiar y hogareña. Se reúnen las familias, aunque estén lejos, hay padres e hijos que solo se ven esta vez en el año. Y se reparten regalos, también. Los niños los esperan por la mañana muy emocionados –Bilbo paró un momento, pensando en la fiesta y en lo hogareña que la describía. Arrugó el morro. Los hobbits siempre habían apreciado algo así. El hogar, la familia, la buena comida, las visitas (aunque después de la visita de un tropel de enanos que había recibido en su casa, la opinión de Bilbo sobre estas podía haber cambiado un poco).

-Navidad… -murmuró Fili, volviendo a mirar al exterior, tratando de fijarse mejor en Valle.

En el interior de Erebor, como llevaba ya días, Thorin buscaba la Piedra del Arca, y se lo ordenaba a su compañía. En cuanto los vio allí los llamó. Dando una vista atrás a los más jóvenes, Bilbo bajó adonde los llamaban. Kili dio unos pasos para ir tras él. Pero Fili, que estaba mirando hacia Valle, con la llamada navidad metida en su cabeza, no fue.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, respirando hondo, y sacó lo que ahí tenía. Lo guardó en su puño, y lo apretó en la mano. Cuando abrió la palma, se quedó observándolo, y luego puso la vista en la ciudad.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó una voz cerca de él. Fili, sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba, sufrió un espasmo al encontrarse a su hermano tan cerca de él. Instintivamente, cerró el puño.

-Nada. Es solo… -suspiró, y frenó sus palabras-. Ven –No iba a guardarle ese secreto. Llevó a su hermano a algunas habitaciones más apartadas, donde Thorin no pudiera oírles.

Allí abrió la palma, mostrando lo que parecía un colgante, sin cadena.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Kili, extrañado.

-Es… -Fili lo abrió, dejando ver la imagen de un camafeo, una mujer de perfil-. Es de la Ciudad del Lago. Verás –respiró hondo, teniendo que recordar para contar eso-. Cuando tú estabas tan enfermo, Sigrid, la hija mayor de Bardo, vio lo preocupado y afectado que yo estaba. En un momento en el que tú estabas dormido, y yo estaba a tu lado en la cama… Ella se acercó. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablarme sobre su propia familia: su padre, sus hermanos… y su madre –volvió a mirar la imagen del camafeo-. Consiguió ayudarme y calmarme un poco. Hablé con ella de lo que era la familia, y… me enseñó este camafeo. Lo dejó en mis manos. Después, llegaron los orcos, luego Tauriel, luego Smaug… pasó todo de golpe, y no tuve ocasión de devolvérselo.

Ante el silencio de Kili después de lo que le había contado, cerró el camafeo. Luego volvió a abrirlo otra vez.

-Espera –dijo Kili-. ¿Has oído eso?

-¿El qué?

-Ábrelo, otra vez.

Fili lo hizo de nuevo. Se pulsaba un interruptor, y el camafeo se abría. Esta vez él también lo oyó. Un ruido mecánico sonaba en el interior, como si hubiera alguna otra maquinaria.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay algo más en el camafeo?

-No suena bien… ¿Y si está roto?

Fili se lo acercó a los ojos, para verlo más de cerca. Sí, parecía que detrás de la imagen podía haber algo.

Cerró el puño, y se fue de la puerta, decidió ir hacia los talleres.

-Quizá pueda arreglarlo antes de devolvérselo.

-¿Vas a devolvérselo? –preguntó Kili yendo con él para seguirle. Pero cuando iban a cruzar un nuevo pasillo, la voz de Thorin los llamó.

Automáticamente, Kili tomó la decisión de ir él con su tío, y encubrir de alguna manera a su hermano mientras estaba en los talleres. Fili agradeció esto mientras obraba su trabajo.

Le llevó unas largas horas encontrar y solucionar el problema, pero finalmente, lo logró. Su hermano, que había estado un rato esperándolo, llegó cuando estaba terminando los últimos detalles.

Fili sabía de forja y herrería, pero aquellos arreglos pequeños siempre se le habían dado bien. En ese taller, había habido durante todos los años que había estado el dragón, muchos engranajes y piezas sueltas bien conservados que le habían sido muy útiles como recambios. Sigrid había tenido suerte, pensó Kili, de que el camafeo estropeado llegara a manos de su hermano.

-¿Has conseguido arreglarlo, entonces?

-Eso parece –Fili se calló un momento, pensativo, mirando el camafeo en su mano-. ¿Sabes, Kili? Creo que… me gustaría bajar a devolvérselo.

Los ojos de Kili se abrieron de par en par. Se acercó más a Fili y empezó a gritarle en susurros, para evitar que alguien pudiera oírles.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que Thorin nos hará si se entera? ¡Bajar ahí sería…!

-Kili –lo calmó Fili. Luego, volvió a envolverlo una nube melancólica-. Cuando Thorin nos dejó en la Ciudad del Lago, y nadie nos prestó su ayuda, ¿quién nos acogió? –Kili bajó la mirada-. Si bajo quiero olvidar un momento que nosotros somos de Erebor y ellos de la Ciudad del Lago. Solo quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros… y entregarle esto. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ha dicho Bilbo sobre la fiesta de los hombres? En la navidad se hacen regalos, y es una fiesta hogareña y familiar… Creo que esto es lo mejor que podría darles.

Kili se quedó callado. Miró el camafeo en la mano de su hermano, pensando en la insensatez que planeaba cometer. Siempre le habían dicho que él era el insensato.

-Pero –dijo Kili finalmente- déjame ir contigo, y busquemos a alguien que nos cubra.

Fili rio y lo abrazó.

-¿Quién podría ser?

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo: Bilbo.

* * *

><p>-¿Estáis totalmente seguros de esto? –preguntó el hobbit mientras lanzaba una cuerda abajo.<p>

-Absolutamente –respondió Fili mientras era el primero en bajar. Se agarró a la cuerda y fue moviéndose con cuidado, bajando por el muro que se había construido en la puerta.

-Tú solo encárgate de que Thorin no nos descubra. Mantenlo alejado de la puerta, y que no piense en nosotros. Es sencillo.

Bilbo suspiró y parpadeó varias veces, cargándose con la insensatez de esos muchachos. Sujetó la cuerda mientras los hermanos bajaban, hasta que llegaron al suelo. Mientras el hobbit la recogía, los enanos empezaron a correr.

Fueron descendiendo rápidamente toda la colina, compartiendo cortas frases mientras llegaban. La mayoría iban sobre lo que pensaban hacer cuando llegaran, pues eran conscientes de que a los hombres de la Ciudad del Lago no les haría mucha gracia el encontrarse con unos enanos de Erebor, a los que, aunque no hubieran estado con el dragón, culparían sin duda de la pérdida de su ciudad.

Buscarían rápidamente a Sigrid, simplemente. O a su padre o alguno de sus hermanos. No podían permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo.

Fili había guardado el camafeo en una pequeña bolsa de piel, que se había metido en la chaqueta, presionada cerca del pecho, para evitar que el colgante pudiera volver a perderse.

* * *

><p>Bardo estaba sentado en la plaza de Valle. Después de días y días viajando, atendiendo a los heridos, buscando alimento en cualquier animal que hubiera por esas tierras, tenía esperanzas de aquellos pudieran ser dos días de descanso.<p>

Nadie pensó en lo cerca que estaba la navidad mientras iban había Valle, ni en los primeros días instalados ahí. Habían perdido sus hogares, a muchos seres queridos, apenas tenían suministros. Pero en el tiempo que había pasado desde la catástrofe, los hombres que tenían fuerzas habían ido a buscar víveres a cualquier lugar. Las mujeres atendieron a todos los heridos, la ayuda de los sanadores que había hizo que pudieran salvar a muchos.

En realidad, se podían contar las muertes que había habido tras la derrota del dragón. Y todas habían sido durante el camino o antes, gente que estaba demasiado grave. Desde que habían llegado a Valle, nadie había muerto. Habían encontrado refugio, alimento, los heridos sanaban bien... Todos habían perdido a algún ser querido, pero eso había hecho también que la solidaridad se apoderada de los corazones de los hombres.

Y como si necesitaran alguna luz en esa oscuridad, un rayo de esperanza tras toda esa desolación, un momento para tener fe en que todo iba a acabar bien para ellos, la navidad se estaba celebrando.

Nadie sabía por qué, pero esa mañana se había amanecido cantando. Las ruinas de Valle se habían adornado, las luces y la nieve brillaban, la música sonaba por cada lugar, la solidaridad y la hospitalidad crecían, y una nueva chispa de alegría parecía haber surgido para todos.

Era como si esa fiesta estuviera ayudándoles a curarse del dolor. Y si hacía algo tan bueno y que tanto necesitaba el pueblo, Bardo lo aceptaría, lo incitaría.

Tilda estaba jugando con la poca nieve que había, con otros niños. Sigrid estaba con un matrimonio de ancianos, que habían sido vecinos suyos, ayudándoles. Los tres sonreían. A Bain, no lo veía, pero momentos antes le había dicho que iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera a los que estaban cocinando las presas que había, para todo el pueblo.

Nada tenía de alegre el clima, ni la situación en la que se encontraban, ni la ciudad en ruinas en la que se veían obligados a estar; no obstante, reinaba en todas partes una atmósfera de alegría, que no habrían sido capaces de difundir el aire más puro del verano o las más espléndidas riquezas acumuladas de la ciudad.

Unas figuras más bajas que los demás se movían entre las calles, confundiendo los caminos y tratando de llegar a la plaza. Ellos también podían sentir este ambiente, y su reacción no era otra que la extrañeza, pues no conseguían entender de ninguna manera cómo podía haber esa felicidad en un pueblo que acababa de pasar por algo tan grave.

Fili se movía tratando de asomarse entre la gente, buscando a Bardo. No quería encontrarse con demasiadas personas, sabía que nadie querría ver un enano en esos momentos, pero a pesar de esto se estaban dirigiendo a los lugares donde más gente debía haber. En cuanto al entrar a la plaza le pareció verlo de reojo, se movió rápidamente hacia allí.

En ese lugar se encontraba el hombre al que buscaba, sentado. Comenzando a dudar, Fili se movió por entre las personas, lo más discretamente posible. Y lo consiguió, porque llegó a su lado y aún no se percató de él.

-¿Bardo, de la Ciudad del Lago?

El hombre se giró abruptamente nada más que lo llamó. Cuando vio la raza de quién estaba ante él, su rostro se enfureció. Fili rápidamente se quitó la capucha, descubriendo su cara y mostrándole a Bardo la imagen de un enano al que conocía mejor.

-¿A qué habéis venido? –dijo con fuerza, a los que los habían estado ignorando durante días. Pero fue con menos fuerza de haber sido ese enano cualquier otro.

Fili se dio cuenta entonces de que no había pensado como actuar en esa situación, qué decirle para darle el camafeo. Se fijó en que, atrás de ellos, Sigrid lo veía, y empezaba a acercarse. Esto le hizo comenzar.

-Bardo, no he venido como representante a tratar temas de negocios entre pueblos. He venido como hermano, a daros las gracias a ti y a tú familia por cómo nos acogisteis cuando necesitábamos ayuda, mientras nadie más lo hacía. Hubo algo que tu hija me dio, que luego no os pude devolver.

Diciendo esto último, sacó la pequeña alforja de sus ropas. Sigrid, que ya estaba al lado de su padre, abrió los ojos reconociéndolo.

Entregó la alforja a Bardo, que aunque no decía nada, su rostro parecía haberse suavizado.

Cuando sacó lo que había en su interior, su mirada se ablandó por completo al reconocer el camafeo de su madre y su hija, el que pensaba que se había perdido durante la desolación.

Los ojos de Sigrid brillaron, y miró a Fili con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Tras todas las pérdidas que había habido, Bardo quiso recuperar la imagen de su esposa, y pulsó el interruptor para abrir el camafeo. Y lo que sucedió entonces, ni el padre ni la hija podrían haberlo jamás predicho.

Una suave, delicada y dulce melodía, comenzó a sonar.

Sigrid se llevó las manos al pecho, se emocionó en un golpe de nostalgia. Bardo no se movió, pero con solo acercarse a su rostro, uno podía ver la emoción que acababa de invadirlo por completo. Y si se fijaba un poco mejor, podría hasta ver que, con cada nota, sus ojos luchaban por no humedecerse un poco más.

Bain y Tilda se estaban acercando curiosos a su padre y su hermana. Cuando la música pudo llegar a sus oídos, la niña no la reconoció, pues era demasiado pequeña; y el chico frunció el ceño, creyendo haberla oído alguna vez.

Pero nada tenía que ver lo que pudieran sentir ellos, con lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo en el interior de Bardo y Sigrid. Aquella melodía, aquella canción, que llevaban sin escuchar años, que pensaron que se había marchado junto a la mujer cuya imagen estaba en el camafeo.

-¿C-cómo lo has hecho? –dijo Bardo levantando por primera vez la mirada de aquel colgante que había sido también una pequeña cajita de música-. Llevaba años estropeado, nos dijeron que no tenía arreglo.

Fili le sonrió. En ese momento, Sigrid se encorvó y lo abrazó, emocionada. Todos a su alrededor abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, incluido el mismo Fili.

-Gracias –dijo ella, con la voz teñida por la emoción. Tras ese momento, Fili también la rodeó con sus brazos, y cerró los ojos apoyándose en ella-. Gracias. N…no podríamos haber imaginado un mejor regalo –tras unos segundos de silencio, antes de dejarlo dijo algo más-. Feliz navidad.

Una sonrisa mayor iluminó el rostro de Fili. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se cruzaron con los de ella, que estaban húmedos de ilusión, mientras la música del camafeo seguía sonando.

Bardo había vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia este, la mano con la que lo sostenía temblaba ligeramente, con cada nota. Sus otros dos hijos se acercaron, curiosos, a ver lo que escondía el camafeo de su madre.

Fili dio un paso atrás, viendo a la familia, sabiendo que ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y que era hora de marcharse de ese lugar. Pero antes de hacerlo, quiso decir una última cosa al hombre. Le tocó el brazo, queriendo llamar su atención unos segundos.

-Es nuestro rey. Prometemos prestaros nuestra ayuda, en cuanto podamos. Pero… ha caído en una enfermedad. Necesitamos algo de tiempo. Pero cumpliremos nuestra palabra.

Bardo guardó silencio unos instantes, aún sin cerrar el camafeo. En el fondo, quería cesar esa conversación, quería olvidar los problemas de subsistencia y negocios, solo durante un día, al igual que todos sus compañeros hacían.

-Pronto se pondrá el sol. Será mejor que estéis en vuestro reino antes de que anochezca –suspiró-. Confiamos en vuestra palabra.

Fili sabía que no debían hacerlo, que no tenían ningún motivo. Por la mente de ambos pasó la misma idea, de que el portavoz de los hombres tuviera una oportunidad de hablar con el rey de los enanos; más tarde.

Tras aquellas palabras, Sigrid volvió a darle las gracias, y con la imagen de su sonrisa Fili se dio la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no veía a su hermano.

El pánico apareció por un momento en él, antes de dar una vuelta alarmada por la plaza y encontrárselo. Arqueó las cejas al verlo junto a una familia de hombres, ayudándoles a cargar con lo que llevaban y hablando con los niños.

Tuvo que sacarlo de ahí dándole un tirón del brazo. Empezaron a caminar saliendo de la ciudad, mientras Fili en su cabeza no paraba de extrañarse de la forma en la que aquellos hombres habían tratado a Kili. ¿No debían odiarles los hombres? ¿No tenían ellos la culpa de lo que había pasado en su ciudad?

Pero ocurrió que, cuando intentaron salir de Valle, hubo un momento en el que los hermanos se perdieron. Entre todas las gentes que había moviéndose por las calles, acabaron perdiendo su dirección, una y otra vez cuando creían recuperar el rumbo. Y todo lo que no pudieron observar durante el tiempo que ya llevaban de visita, lo vieron ahora.

Los juegos de los niños, lanzándose entre ellos bolas de la nieve que podían acumular, riendo cuando acertaban y no menos cuando fallaban. La música que sonaba en cada rincón de ese lugar, a pesar de los pocos instrumentos que debían de tener. El olor de la comida que se hacía, que en cada esquina se podía encontrar a alguien cocinando. Las calles adornadas con lo que se podía. Los gritos, risas y alegría de las personas, dentro y fuera de las ruinosas casas, que por lo menos ese día podían pasar por sus hogares, mientras tuvieran la gente amada a su alrededor.

Cuando encontraron la salida a la ciudad, ambos estaban sonriendo, sin ni ellos mismos darse cuenta.

Al principio anduvieron en silencio, todo el silencio que podía haber con una ciudad en navidad tras ellos. Pero a mitad del camino, Fili se detuvo.

-¿Estás tarareando?

-¿Eh? –se paró su hermano también.

-Te he oído. Estabas tarareando una de las canciones que estaban cantando los hombres.

Kili bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que había estado haciendo inconscientemente. Sintió vergüenza. Fili rio.

-Ha estado bien el darles eso, ¿eh? –dijo el enano. Kili se giró hacia él, y la ilusión que se escuchaba en su voz vio que se reflejaba también en su rostro. Volvió la vista atrás.

-La verdad… parece una bonita fiesta.

Fili se volvió hacia él, y luego, miró también a la ciudad. Ambos se quedaron parados unos segundos, con la misma sonrisa iluminado sus rostros. Luego, se dieron la vuelta, y amainaron su paso hacia Erebor, no queriendo arriesgarse más con Thorin.

El primero que los recibió fue Bilbo. Mirando atrás para asegurarse de que el rey no les oyera, lo primero que hizo el hobbit fue preguntarles sobre lo que habían visto allí. Pues desde que se habían ido había estado mirando a Valle, y su curiosidad se había ido alimentando.

Se introdujeron por los pasillos de Erebor, dejando atrás los salones llenos de oro donde estaba su rey, para que no pudiera oírles. Pero conforme iban por allí, algún otro enano los vio.

Entraron en una pequeña sala, y los hermanos empezaron a hablar al hobbit. Cuando sus historias sobre esa breve visita a Valle comenzaron a contarse, la curiosidad de los enanos que les habían seguido aumentó, y sintieron el deseo de unirse.

El primero en entrar, pidiendo disculpas, fue Ori. Pero lo aceptaron cálidamente, y dejaron que él también escuchara sobre lo que habían visto. Tras él, pasaron sus dos hermanos mayores.

Bofur se asomó minutos después, sonriéndoles tratando de convencerles de que pudiera entrar él también –junto a Bifur y Bombur, por supuesto-. Viendo la de enanos que se estaba metiendo en esa pequeña sala, Glóin empezó a vigilarlos, pero con solo escuchar un par de minutos sobre lo que estaban hablando, quiso unirse él también, no sin antes ir a buscar a Óin.

Balin fue el último que, riendo, se unió. Desde el principio había visto a los más jóvenes y al hobbit meterse en esa sala, seguidos poco a poco por el resto de la compañía. Él esperó a ser el último, y cuando la curiosidad venció hasta a su hermano, se unió.

Allí, con casi toda su compañía, Fili y Kili hablaron de la fiesta que habían visto ocurrir en Valle, de la navidad. Hablaron de los juegos de los niños, de la música y las canciones, de la comida, de las calles, de la alegría. Fili contó con todo detalle el momento en el que había dado el medallón a Bardo y a Sigrid. Kili pudo hasta cantar unos versos de una canción que había escuchado –muy silenciosamente, por supuesto-.

Los demás enanos rieron, comentaron, hicieron preguntas, que respondieron con todo detalle. Un ambiente pareció caer sobre aquella habitación, un ambiente que podía recordar a Valle, a los que habían estado ahí.

Pero por desgracia, esta reunión fue brutalmente cortada, a mitad de un discurso, por una sola llamada de Thorin. Las palabras de Kili, que estaba hablando, se detuvieron. El silencio y el temor comenzaron a reinar en un solo instante.

Fueron saliendo todos, de dos en dos, acudiendo a su rey rodeado de oro. Pero no temáis, porque tras todo lo que habían escuchado, unas ilusionadas ideas empezaron a surgir en la mente de cada uno de los enanos. Era un navideño espíritu.

Cuando tuvo un momento, Ori se sentó y se puso a dibujar en los pocos folios en blanco que quedaban en su cuaderno. Hubo un momento en el que Dori se asomó, y quedó fascinado por el bello paisaje de la ciudad que Fili y Kili les habían descrito que había dibujado. Cuando se sentó a su lado a verlo, Ori se sintió algo ruborizado. Dori llamó a su otro hermano, quién también soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo vio, una imagen igual a la que se había hecho en su mente. Fue entonces cuando Dori y Nori se miraron, y decidieron algo. Con unas miradas que ellos entendían, Nori se levantó hacia su bolsa. Ori miró extrañado, hasta que su hermano mayor volvió, poniéndole delante un montón de papeles en blanco. Quién sabe de dónde los sacó, pero Ori los tomó en sus manos, incrédulo y extrañado, y cuando miró a sus dos hermanos y vio cómo le sonreían, se emocionó también.

La parte en la que habían hablado de la ilusión de los niños le había llegado hondo a Bofur, quién había recobrado el espíritu de su antiguo empleo antes de empezar el viaje. En esos momentos, el viejo juguetero tenía un trozo de madera en sus manos, tallándolo haciendo un pequeño muñeco. No era el primero que fabricaba esa noche. Estaba en una cocina, con Bifur ayudándole y cogiendo y admirando los juguetes ya acabados. Cerca de ellos estaba Bombur, quién esa noche parecía querer aprovechar bien alguna de la comida que les quedaba, haciendo una apropiada cena.

Óin y Glóin estaban hablando, llevaban un rato recordando sobre sus hogares, quizá invadidos por la morriña. Había una pregunta que Glóin no dejaba de hacerse, y que le repitió a su hermano varias veces.

-¿Tú sabes si fue por estas fechas cuando le regalé a mi hijo su hacha?

Mientras escuchaban a Fili y Kili, Balin varias veces comentó lo que recordaba de la navidad en Valle, cuando la veía desde Erebor antes de la llegada de Smaug. Cuando salieron, Dwalin, curioso, le pidió que le contara un poco más de eso. Ambos hermanos se sentaron, y sus historias navideñas se contaron durante un rato más.

No lejos de allí, estaban Fili y Kili. Se habían metido por los viejos almacenes del reino, buscando entre los objetos repletos de polvo.

Después de haber visto la alegría en Bardo y Sigrid cuando les dieron el medallón, sintieron deseos de hacer a alguien así de feliz de nuevo. Y a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, ambos habían pensado en su tío.

Habían decido buscar por los almacenes, tratando de encontrar ahí algún regalo que, al igual que a quienes habían recibido el medallón, le trajera recuerdos, recuerdos de una época próspera, de cuando él era príncipe y Erebor el mayor reino enano.

Se encontraban en los antiguos arsenales, pensando que tras que los elfos le quitaran su espada, le gustaría tener una, más si era fabricada en su hogar.

Ambos estaban en la misma habitación. Fili miraba las armas colgadas dignamente de la pared. Kili, unas espadas que estaban en el suelo.

-Fili… Mira esto.

El enano se giró, viendo a su hermano sostener la espada que le había llamado la atención. Pero con solo ver su material, la ignoró.

-Kili, déjala. Solo es una espada de madera para entrenar.

-Lo sé, pero… Ven, mírala de cerca.

Fili se acercó unos pasos a él, mientras Kili quitaba el polvo que le quedaba a la empuñadura. Una vez la vio de cerca, Fili comprendió por qué había llamado así la atención a su hermano.

-Pero qué… -dijo entre dientes mientras la cogía, tocando la empuñadura.

Sí, aquella era una espada de entrenamiento, echa con madera. Pero esas espadas eran siempre tan simples, dos tablas apenas talladas, sin poder imaginar en ellas ni el más mínimo adorno. Y en cuanto a esa, muchas espadas de hierro podían envidiarla. La madera estaba profesionalmente tallada, cómo si hubiera sido hecha por expertos artesanos. La empuñadura, además de hermosa, cómoda, adaptada a la perfección a la mano. El pomo, se podía equiparar a grandes esculturas. Toda tenía unas decoraciones tan hermosas y delicadas, echas al milímetro. Forjada en metal sería digna del mismo rey bajo la montaña. Y, de hecho, sobre la empuñadura, en la guarnición, estaba escrito "Thorin".

-¿Qué es esto?

-Creo, muchacho, que ese es el regalo que buscáis.

Ambos hermanos se giraron a la vez hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo, Balin? ¿Sabes lo que es esta espada?

El enano anciano, que había estado observando a los jóvenes desde hacía rato, enterándose bien de su propósito, entró en la sala.

-Tiene su historia… -dijo acariciando el detallado mango-. Pero no creo que deba ser yo quién os la cuente. Solamente os voy a decir, que si buscabais un regalo, lo habéis encontrado.

Fili y Kili se miraron, antes de salir de la habitación. Balin se quedó mirándolos, contagiado de una sonrisa de su entusiasmo.

Envolvieron la espada en algunas telas, y la dejaron en el trono de Thorin. Pasaba las horas caminando por las montañas de oro, buscando la Piedra del Arca, aquel sitio era el único del que podían tener garantía de que iba a ir.

Se quedaron cerca unos minutos, esperándolo. Cuando escucharon que venía, se ocultaron tras unas columnas, como niños curiosos queriendo verlo abrirlo.

Se acercó lentamente al trono. Tardó unos segundos en ver el algo que había ahí. Arqueó las cejas con extrañeza, y se acercó para tomarlo. Tuvo el paquete unos segundos en sus manos, con gesto poco amable, antes de abrirlo.

En cuanto quitó la envoltura, y dejó ver la empuñadura, se quedó parado de golpe. Sus ojos azules se quedaron largos segundos con la mirada ahí, sin apenas parpadear, recorriendo cada detalle de esa espada de madera. Visto de cerca, un brillo pareció surgir en su mirada.

Pero por desgracia, una moneda de oro debió de brillar por delante de él, y la visión de la vieja madera se sustituyó por la de los enormes montones de riquezas.

La soltó de sus manos, suavemente, y la espada cayó al suelo, sin apenas hacer ruido, terminando en la caída de desenvolverse.

Thorin se sentó en el trono.

Tras la columna, sin que pudiera evitarlo el rostro del enano más joven se entristeció. Su hermano mayor se dio cuenta, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Kili, sabes que…

-Lo sé –dijo sin querer que terminara la frase-. Pero es que…

-Pasará, de verdad. Todo va a ir bien. No te preocupes, hermano, voy a estar contigo.

Estas palabras hicieron al joven sonreír. Levantó la mano para llegar a la que su hermano le ponía en el hombro, y la apretó.

-Me… me gustaría ir a ver un poco lo que hacen en Valle. ¿Vamos a la puerta?

Fili le sonrió.

-Vamos –tiró de él hacia allí.

* * *

><p>Thorin estaba sentado en su trono. El otro enano se encontraba no lejos de él, sobre la puerta, en el balcón, con la vista puesta sobre las fiestas de Valle.<p>

-¿Te acuerdas, Thorin? Cuando éramos niños, antes de la llegada del dragón, antes siquiera de conocer todo el dolor y la guerra. Todos los años, en estas fechas, cuando era esa fiesta en Valle.

-Frerin… -dijo cansado el rey.

Su hermano se apartó del balcón, y fue acercándose hacia él.

-Tú y yo, y también Dís. Nos pasábamos la noche y el día asomados ahí, queriendo ver todo lo que hacían los hombres. Nos encantaba.

Tres niños enanos pasaron entonces al salón. Dos chicos y una chica. Se arremolinaban y se subían los unos a los otros para poder asomarse al balcón. Frerin los miraba con una sonrisa. Thorin, con un serio y frío semblante.

-A veces hasta los imitábamos. Y nos encantaba. Era algo maravilloso. Una época mágica.

-Frerin… -Thorin suspiró largamente-. Sólo éramos niños, no sabíamos nada del mundo. Ahora, Dís tiene dos hijos que son adultos guerreros, tú moriste, y yo… yo soy rey bajo la montaña. Los hombres que celebran esta fiesta son un posible enemigo. Y no tiene sentido ninguno que me interese en esta fiesta. Regalar baratijas… míralo aquí, hermano, todas estas montañas de oro, estos tesoros… ¿qué voy a poder pedir?

El hermano menor suspiró, agachándose para tomar entre sus dedos un par de monedas, mirándolas con una expresión fría que llegaba a ocultar desprecio.

-He visto para lo que han servido todo este oro y tesoros. Pero, ¿sabes, Thorin, cuando fue más valioso todo esto para mí?

Los tres niños asomados al balcón desaparecieron. En su lugar, entró otro niño al salón, uno de los de antes, el mediano. Tenía una pequeña bolsa de piel en la mano.

Moviéndose lentamente y mirando nerviosamente a todos los lados, fue acercándose al oro. Con infinito temor a que lo descubrieran, cogió un puñado de monedas, las metió en la alforja y salió corriendo.

Cuando el niño desapareció por los pasillos, Frerin, que había estado mirándolo con una orgullosa sonrisa, se giró hacia su hermano, sin perder esa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Sabes cuándo fue más valioso todo esto para mí? Cuando robé a escondidas unas monedas, para escaparme a Valle y comprarte un regalo de navidad.

Thorin tenía la mirada baja. La vio, ahí, tirada a los pies del trono, la espada de madera.

Había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de la llegada del dragón. Cuando él y sus hermanos tan solo eran niños. Pero lo podía recordar como si fuera ayer. Él, a diferencia de Frerin, ya era lo bastante mayor como para empezar a entrenar con espada –una espada de madera, claro-. Su hermano lo admiraba mucho mientras lo veía luchar con las armas de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó la fiesta de la navidad de los hombres, y los tres estaban tan fascinados por ella, Frerin decidió hacerle un regalo. Fue a Valle y allí pidió que le hicieran una espada de madera, pero como si fuera una auténtica. Fabricada con muy hermosos detalles, hasta con el nombre de su dueño tallado. Porque su hermano mayor no se merecía menos.

Fue la espada que usó durante todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos. Milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir al paso del tiempo, incluso a la presencia del dragón. Para que ahora, en su regreso en Erebor, pudiera tenerla en sus pies.

Se agachó y la tomó.

-Frerin, ¿no ves que esto no es más que un viejo recuerdo, de tiempos muy pasados, que nunca volverán? ¿No ves que no vale más que eso, que solo es una espada de entrenamiento y que nada va a lograr? Algo así no podrá equipararse jamás a todos los tesoros que hay en este palacio –su voz iba sonando más cansada conforme hablaba.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? Bien.

El rostro de Frerin de repente se volvió oscuro. Tan oscuro que hizo a Thorin ocultar un escalofrío.

-Entonces supongo que no quieres tener esto.

Tomó de golpe la espada de sus manos, y la arrojó a las montañas de riquezas. Se hundió entre monedas de oro.

-¡NO! –exclamó Thorin al instante. Antes de que pudiera ni pensar lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había arrojado al lugar donde había caído la espada, y cavaba apartando las monedas a puñados, uno tras otro, pero sin lograr acercarse o encontrarla.

No escuchó más la voz de Frerin. Siguió cavando con desesperación, en busca de aquella espada de madera, pero hundida en el oro, no podía encontrarla…

* * *

><p>Thorin se despertó de golpe.<p>

Soltó una cortada respiración, y necesitó unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y pudiera saber dónde estaba. Se vio otra vez a sí mismo sentado en su trono, pero miró a su alrededor y no había enano alguno, familiar alguno. Respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cerró los ojos, y se llevó las manos a su cabeza doliente.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró bajo él, a la misma espada de madera. Suspiró pesadamente, y tras unos largos segundos, se agachó y la tomó en sus manos.

El pomo, la empuñadura, la guarnición, el filo. Los acarició lentamente, cada pequeño detalle, de tantos que había en esa espada.

Recordó por un instante el momento en el que su hermano se la dio. Unos tiempos tan felices, tan lejanos, tan enterrados por el resto de su trágica vida. Cogió su regalo con cuidado, con una delicadeza como si temiera que pudiera romperse, y apoyó el pomo en su frente.

Permaneció así varios segundos, solo teniendo en la mente la imagen de su hermano.

-Gracias, Frerin. Gracias, hermano… -dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había dicho al recibir esa espada hacía casi doscientos años, mucho más débil y derrotado.

Se levantó del trono, caminó lentamente, llevando la espada consigo, hasta la puerta. Ahí, contempló las vistas a Valle, y no le parecieron tan diferentes a sus recuerdos de niño en esas mismas fechas.

-Me acuerdo de esto, Frerin... –susurró al viento.

A su espalda, se oían pasos, los del último enano que quedaba ahí.

-¿Thorin? –lo llamó Balin desde abajo. Él no contestó, pero el anciano sabía que lo escuchaba-. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Se han ido, todos los enanos, y también el hobbit. A Valle. Solo unas horas, durante esta noche y algo del día. Volverán, y te serán leales. Pero deseaban conocer esta fiesta.

Siguió sin haber respuesta. Pero Balin sintió que no surgía la furia.

-Y yo también voy. Mi hermano está esperándome fuera. Sólo quería que supieras esto, y pedirte que no seas demasiado duro cuando vuelvan.

Aun desde Erebor se podían oír la música y las canciones que sonaban en Valle; las risas y la alegría. La felicidad pura de esa fiesta, podía sentirse a esa lejanía. Pudo hasta llegar al frío corazón de un rey.

-Ve, Balin. Tened todos vosotros vuestra navidad.

Oyó los pasos de él marchándose. El rey enano se quedó sobre la puerta, con la mirada en la mágica fiesta celebrada en la ciudad de los hombres, solo pudiendo vivirla desde lejos.

Thorin bajó la mirada, contemplando la espada que su hermano le había regalado. Acariciándola de nuevo, las runas que escribían su nombre. Volvió a colocarla sobre su frente, dando un nuevo suspiro al viento.

-Frerin, feliz navidad…

* * *

><p><strong>Supongo que en este final Thorin recupera un atisbo de cordura, al menos durante esa fiesta...<strong>

**En el reto, nos pedían que el fic fuera para alguien. Bueno, yo tengo claro a quién se lo voy a dedicar, más después de ir juntas a la última película.**

**Este ha sido mi fic navideño. Reviews, vean el reto, siempre se agradece :)**

**¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
